


Ringmaster Lessons

by dunbarisms



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Phillip is bisexual he just doesn't know it yet, barnum is a tease or oblivious?, confused phillip is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbarisms/pseuds/dunbarisms
Summary: They are partners. Associates. And yet, Barnum treats him as a trainee. He would say out loud he is bothered by this, but in fact, he does not.Specially when it involves the magic of the circus and a closeness he is growing fond of.





	Ringmaster Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another short-fic with Barlyle as the centre of it all. Quite literally.

**Ringmaster Lesson**.

Barnum is the Ringmaster. The showman, faux con-man who gives the people what they want, and by default, makes them happy. He had never seen people smile as wide as they do when they leave the Circus, not in one of his plays he sees this kind of reaction and it warms his heart. He wishes, no, he yearns to have that sort of influence in the audience.

And while he complains when Barnum begins to take him in the middle of the night to train as his understudy, he, in fact, enjoys it.

He watches the man’s movements with fascination and growing fondness. No. Attraction. Lately, Phillip isn’t sure what he feels. It’s not something he should be feeling, they were not allowed to. But maybe it’s the freedom of the circus that makes him even let his mind wonder about the possibility.

He explains with ease what he should do in case Barnum is not present for a show. There is a flirting of the bodies as Phillip doesn’t allow himself to be fully into the action just to get P.T. close, the older man reaches a hand to grab Phillip’s, one of his foot between his legs and parting them widely to demonstrate the gesture.

He shouldn’t even consider this. And a part of him feels disgusted by his actions, or maybe it’s the voice of his mother in the back of his head.

Phillip already knows how his parents feel about Anne. Feeling for a black woman seems to be the end of the world to them.

Phillip entertains the idea to tell them what would be more acceptable to them: him courting a black beautiful woman or him having uncertain feelings for a man? Certainly, his mother would have a heart attack, so he dismissed the thought.

“Phillip! Get your mind back to the present. We are not done.” And he is forced back to the reality, now awfully _aware_ of the closeness between the two.

Sometimes he feels P.T does it intentionally. There **must** be something there, right?

“Right. Sorry.” And the younger man clears his throat, green eyes look back at hazel ones and offer a tentative smile, almost in mocking manner. “You were saying?”

It seems to amuse Barnum, who puts his top hat in Phillip’s head with forceful manner, forcing Phillip to tip it back so he is able to see. “I was saying, now that we are at the end. You take Lettie’s hand, and greet the crowd.” He points out, standing beside him now. A glint of something sparks in his eye before he speaks. “Or Anne’s. I have seen the way you look at her.”

Phillip clears his throat again and looks back, somehow embarrassed. Maybe because he looks at Anne in that manner, but Barnum can’t seem to notice he looks back at him in the same way.

Barnum was a great man. But sometimes he missed the greatest of details. Maybe that was for the best.

“Uh, yeah, if her brother doesn’t kill me first.” And both men chuckle, eyes still on one another, lingering longer than it would be socially acceptable.

Barnum’s hand is once again on his own, tight grip and strong. Phillip is sure that if P.T holds lower by his wrist, he would be able to feel his heart beat rapidly.

“So you grab either one’s hand and greet your audience. **Always** smile, always compliment them.” Rules and rules. A kid could learn them in a day. Basic survival instincts in showbusiness. And yet, he could hear P.T talk all day long

They bow together to the imaginary audience, it’s such a silly action it causes both men to laugh. And then, they turn to face one another and bow to each other.

Phillip raises first in silence, their laughter soon died down and before he can shush himself and avoid ruining a partnership and friendship, he speaks. “If you were Anne I would kiss you right at the end. Let everyone know.” That he doesn’t care what people think.

_He’ll be damned._

Barnum looks back at him, eyebrow raised in curious fashion and for a moment he feels he had screwed up. The older man steps closer and Phillip is careful to not let his real emotions show on his face.

He had always been good at not emoting.

**~~Conceal and don’t feel.~~ **

And a hand takes hold of his shoulder, the elder stepping closer and planting a sloppy kiss on Phillip’s cheek before he regains his laughter. “Save that for the show. We wouldn’t want Anne to be disappointed.”

And before he leaves at the end, Barnum shouts: “Lucky girl she is.”

And Phillip can only whisper. “Yeah… **lucky** her.”

A part of him had wanted that moment to be theirs. They had a bearded woman, a fat man, a tall one, short one, twins in one. What was so freaky about a man loving another that could not blend in with their little family?

But Phillip keeps his mouth shout, eyes following as the other disappear by the side of the tent, the distant sound of children in the street hitting him in the face with the reality.

A married man with kids. A lovely wife, two beautiful children.

And he has Anne. Beautiful, smart, intelligent, athletic Anne. Who took his breathe away with one simple glance.

If only Barnum hasn’t done the same.


End file.
